A conventional compact disk receiving device generally includes a base 10 and a cover pivotally connected to a side of the base 10. An engaging means 11 composed of twelve pieces of plates 12 extends from a top of the base 10. Each plate 12 is in a form of Z-shape and is made of flexible material so that the twelve plates 12 are located as a circular ring and an outer diameter of the ring is slightly larger than an inner periphery defining a central hole of a compact disk. When positioning a compact disk to the base 10, the user simply presses the compact disk downward to let the central hole of the compact disk engage with the engaging means 11. The plates 12 are forced to move downward and inward to narrow the outer diameter of the circular ring composed of the plates 12 so that the plates 12 are engaged with the central hole of the compact disk. When releasing the compact disk, the plates 12 bounce back and engage the central hole. When separating the compact disk from the engaging means 11, the user presses the plates 12 to narrow the circular ring to pick the compact disk. Nevertheless, some of the plates 12 may not be pressed by the user's finger so that these plates 12 still engage with the central hole of the compact disk. When removing the compact disk from the engaging means 11, these plates 12 that are not pressed could be broken or the compact disk is not separated from the plates 12.
The present invention intends to provide a compact disk receiving device that includes only two protrusions to engage with the central hole of a compact disk so as to eliminate the shortcomings of the conventional compact disk receiving device.